Yzak x 10 Different People
by blinkie
Summary: Yzak Jule is pimped! Yzak x 10 different people from GSeedDestiny. Each chapter will feature a new pairing. Done for the 10whores challenge on LJ. Ch 6 up: Yzak x Dullindal. Yzak is failing Chem and Gil decides to give him 'extra credit'. Crack ahead!
1. Yzak x Dearka: Toast

This fic was made for the 10whores challenge on LJ.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny nor its characters. They belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Bandai.

**Title: **Toast

**Pairing:** Yzak x Dearka

**Rating:** PG for very mild language. No explicit content.

_Sake: n. A Japanese liquor made from fermented rice._

"Hey Yzak, let's call it a day huh?" Wiping the sweat off his forehead with a grimy arm, Dearka collapsed against the garage wall "Damn thing won't start, I say leave it."

"Quiet. I got this nailed." Yzak narrowed his eyes in concentration and tightened the bolt til it stopped. He tossed the wrench to the floor and reconnected the fuel line to the tank.

Dearka watched this with tired amusement. "I did that already. _Three_ times."

Ignoring him, Yzak turned the key and twisted the throttle. The motorcycle's roar cut through the thick silence of the garage. With a triumphant smirk on his face, he turned to Dearka. "Well? Close your mouth, Elthman. You look like the village idiot."

Dearka blinked. "Holy shit, you actually…" He shook his head slowly, pushing himself off the wall and walking over. "I must be dreaming." Squatting, he poked at the line Yzak connected. "I _did_ this already," he repeated crossly. He stood and twisted the throttle, sending the bike into a screech.

The grin spread over Dearka's face like melted butter and he whooped, pumping his fist in the air.

"Unbeliever." Yzak's eyes shone in gloat. He wiped his hands on an oil-stained rag. "I told you I got it nailed."

Dearka clapped his best friend on the back. "Don't blame me. How would I know you're good at bikes eh?"

Yzak arched an eyebrow. "Mobile suits, bikes - there's hardly any difference."

Dearka laughed. "Oh, Lord Yzak Jule, the mechanical prodigy! Look at you, all greasy and dirty." He affectionately rubbed a black smear off Yzak's forehead. The ill-tempered boy swatted the hand away.

"Stop. You're rubbing more grease on me."

"The black of which contrasts quite nicely with your silver hair and pallor, monsieur." He walked towards the open garage door before Yzak could hit him. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up."

Yzak sat on the edge of Dearka's bed, drying his hair with a towel while watching Dearka rummage through his chest of drawers.

"Here!" Dearka crowed and pulled out a small bottle filled with clear liquid.

"What's that?" Yzak eyed the bottle suspiciously.

"Sake. To celebrate your awesomeness with my bike." Dearka took two sake cups from a set of four which Yzak naively assumed were decorative on top of his drawer and filled each cup. He handed one to Yzak, who shook his head curtly.

"I don't drink."

Dearka arched an eyebrow. "Yeah? So maybe that was your evil twin who got flat-out plastered last New Year's and ended up kissing Shiho Hahnenfuss not _once_, but --"

"That was the only time," Yzak snapped, red to the tips of his ears. "All the more reason to steer clear."

Dearka grinned. "Except when the occasion calls for it?"

"Exactly, and I don't see fixing a bike as an 'occasion that calls for it'."

"I bet if Hahnenfuss was here, you'd _so_ drink up."

"Would you shut _up_ about her?" Yzak's eyes flashed, sending Dearka chortling.

"Aw, chill man! I'm just teasing." He held out the cup again. "Just quit being a _girl_ and drink up." Dearka braced himself for the backlash, and it came just as expected.

"Who are you calling a girl!" Yzak snatched the cup, spilling half the liquid onto his hand, and gulped it in one swallow. His face reddened as he coughed fitfully. When he could speak again, he glared balefully at Dearka. "Satisfied?!"

"Not really. You spilled half of it," he pointed out. The corners of his mouth quirked up. "Pour you some?"

Yzak held his cup out and when it was full he tossed it back in another swallow. His eyes filled with tears and he coughed again, not as forcefully this time. "Shit, that burns," he seethed. "There, you jerk. Now take back what you said."

Dearka's smile was wide and guileless. "Sure, as soon as you toast me." Before Yzak could protest, Dearka overrode him quickly. "If you didn't inhale that last one so quickly, I woulda toasted you that one," he reasoned, tillting the bottle towards Yzak's cup again.

Yzak's mouth opened and closed a few times, then finally clamped down in impotent rage. "You're the worst," he glowered, holding his cup out.

Dearka filled it quickly, then raised his own cup and clinked it against Yzak's.

"To Yzak, master mechanic and my gorgeous girl- I mean best friend!"

Yzak's eyes narrowed. "That's the most imbecilic toast I've ever heard."

"Hmm, okay maybe 'master mechanic's' overstating it. But the rest is true!"

"Elthman, get it through your thick head- I am _not_ a girl!"

"Oh, scrap that too. Almost forgot about that." Dearka dodged the sudden punch easily, laughing. "So? Shall we toast?"

"To what?"

"Well, cutting out everything you wanted, I guess that leaves us with 'gorgeous best friend." While he said this he edged closer to Yzak and casually slung an arm around his waist.

Yzak averted his gaze, feeling the hot blush on his cheeks again. When he looked back at Dearka, the look on his face was poisonous. He held up his cup. "Toast, you idiot."

Their cups made a dull click as they touched. They sipped their drinks, neither noticing - or perhaps deciding not to notice - Yzak's discreet snuggle in Dearka's arm.

**- end - **


	2. Yzak x Athrun: Crush

Author's note: Thank you to the **anonymous reviewer**! I'm glad you liked my Yzak x Dearka. I hope you like this too! J **Houseka**, there's an Yzak/Shiho coming soon. And to **passer-by**, you struck out just on one pairing - Yzak/Lacus. :P

This fic was made for the 10whores challenge on LJ.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny nor its characters. They belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Bandai.

**Title: **Crush

**Word Count:** 945

**Pairing: **Yzak x Athrun

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning:** Some mild implied shonen-ai.

**Summary:** Yzak's taken a shower and realizes he has no clothes to change into, but Athrun lurks in the living room.

Cadet Yzak Jule trudged up the hallway of Dorm 2A. Muddy, sweaty, and sore from a grueling Field Ops final exam, he couldn't wait to wash up and rest in the chill of his air conditioned room. Dearka wouldn't be back for another hour, which gave him enough quiet time to calm his frazzled nerves.

With thoughts of a refreshing cool shower in his mind, Yzak pushed his door open. A blast of warm air hit him, and he frowned. The air conditioning was supposed to run 24/7 in summer time. _Don't tell me it's broken_? He entered the room and nearly dropped the thick bundle of field manuals he carried in surprise.

"Wh-what the _hell_ is he doing here?" Yzak demanded loudly.

From their spot by the window, Dearka and Athrun turned. "Oh, hey Yzak." Dearka waved, neat in his spotless white shirt and fatigue-green pants that were the standard Field Ops uniform. "The air conditioning's broken, and Athrun came over and fix it."

"Hi Yzak." Athrun smiled briefly before turning back to his work.

Yzak scowled at Athrun's back before turning to Dearka, angry disbelief in his eyes. "Did you even call maintenance? You know _we'd_ be in trouble if Zala screws up."

"I did, but they said they'd have to schedule us tomorrow morning 'coz they're out of parts. And I couldn't have you staying here without air conditioning, so I called Athrun." The blond winked and smiled charmingly.

Yzak's glare could've withered a tree. "There's no need for concern. I can stay in the students' lounge."

Dearka guffawed. "Yeah right, you? Associate with the masses? I think not."

"In the unlikely case I break your air conditioner, I'll answer for it," Athrun finally spoke as he unscrewed another bolt. "But I can stop if you want. Mine is working well, and you know you're always welcome to hang out in my room."

Dearka coughed into his hand, obviously stifling a laugh.

"Dream on, Zala," Yzak huffed and put a hand on his hip, deciding to change the subject. "Why are you still here?" He gave Dearka a pointed look.

"Exam sched changed at the last minute. I'm due there in --" He checked his watch. "Ten minutes. Oops. Gotta go!" He grabbed his manuals and headed out the door. "Play nice!" he called over his shoulder.

When the door shut, Yzak glared daggers at Athrun's back once more before turning to the bathroom. "Play nice. What the hell is that idiot implying?!" he muttered, slamming the door closed.

Athrun glanced over his shoulder, smiling.

--------

Unfortunately for Yzak, he realized too late that he didn't have a change of clothes in the bathroom. As he dried himself he considered staying in the bathroom 'til Athrun left, but that reeked of cowardice - and Yzak was no coward. He searched for a bathrobe, but there was none - and no way was he getting into his filthy clothes again. He was not _that _desperate! With no choice he left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, making a beeline for his chest of drawers.

Hunched over the airconditioner, Athrun heard the hurried footsteps but didn't look up "That was a long bath. I was going to knock and see if you were all right."

Yzak opened the top drawer and quickly rummaged through it. Handkerchiefs, socks, ah, there were the boxers! He took one out and tucked it under his arm, opening the next drawer. "What, did you think I'd slip on the soap and knock myself out?!" he snapped.

"No, but…" Come to think of it, what _did _Athrun think? It never occurred to him that Yzak might be lying hurt in the bathroom. No. It was more of _wanting_ to see the cantankerous youth, because…

Well, because. He was nice to look at. And Athrun found his crankiness oddly endearing - though he'd never let Yzak know that.

A small smile on his face, Athrun looked up - and found himself greeted by the sight of a half-naked Yzak. His eyes widened and the smile froze, then vanished as his mouth formed a small _O_.

Snatching a glance over his shoulder, Yzak saw Athrun staring and mistook the look for an adverse reaction to his body. He reddened and straightened up. It took all his nerve to quell the urge of fleeing to the bathroom like a girl who found out there's a stain at the back part of her skirt. "What are you staring at? First time you see a guy from the shower?!"

Athrun felt his cheeks warm up and smiled apologetically, finally dragging his eyes off the youth's chest and meeting Yzak's livid gaze. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I--"

"You're damn right it was! Didn't you learn any manners!" With that, he turned on his heel and managed a dignified exit.

Athrun watched him leave, and laughed softly. Yzak's lean torso - the well-defined chest, flat abdomen - burned in his mind. He shook his head as if to erase the memory, and wiped his hands on his shorts and turned the air conditioner on. A blast of cool air hit his face. Mission accomplished! He gathered his tools off the floor, stuffed them into his toolbox, and straightened up - only to notice Yzak's drawer standing open. He put two and two together, and realized exactly why Yzak had left the bathroom in a state of undress: Yzak had no clothes!

Smiling, he spilled his tools onto the floor again and began disassembling the air conditioner once more. It certainly wouldn't hurt to recheck the machine again. Yzak was a notorious perfectionist.

-end-


	3. Yzak x Shiho: Fortune Smiles on Lovers

-13. Yzak x Shiho

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny nor its characters. They belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Bandai.

**Author's Note:** This will be a two-part story. Once I started writing this fic, I couldn't stop! I'm done with the entire story so the update will be faster, except I want to polish the second half. Thanks to all the reviewers. You're a real pick-me-up at the end of the day. Special thanks to SlvrSoleAlchmst1. :P

**Title: **Fortune Smiles on Lovers

**Theme: **Ballroom Dancing

**Word Count:** 1129

**Summary: **Shiho sights Yzak with another woman at a ball.

-------

Saturday evening found Yzak Jule at the Grand Ballroom of Hotel Excelsior. To the untrained eye, the ballroom lived up to its name. Spacious and ornate, it was dominated by a row of amber-crystal chandeliers, mirrored walls, and floor-length windows covered with maroon velvet curtains. But to Yzak, having grown up in luxury and fine taste, the flaws stood out right away: the faded rose-print wallpaper; the acrylic flower vases cut to look like expensive crystal; and the slightly scuffed red carpet running down the grand staircase.

Disdain etched in his face, he gazed at the flooring, the sole saving grace of the room. It was an excellent polished dark oak identical to that of the Martius Country Club, where he and his mother often took afternoon tea. Most likely this was the only reason Councilwoman Thea, known for her love of dancing, had chosen the ballroom for her 50th birthday celebration.

"Any higher and that eyebrow would go into orbit," Dearka whispered beside him.

"Positively shabby. I'm not impressed," Yzak replied out of the corner of his mouth. "Look at this." His finger pointed at the underside of a polished brass wall sconce. "Tarnish." His mouth quirked down in distaste.

"Perhaps they were trying for the antique look?" Dearka quipped. Yzak answered with a haughty sniff.

"Poorly done then."

"You're nitpicking," Dearka sighed.

Both youths striking in tuxedos, they drew glances from the elegant crowd gathered in the hall. A trio of ladies in low-cut gowns sashayed by, all diamonds and chiffon, boldly making eye contact. Dearka smiled and Yzak, upon a nudge from the blond, reluctantly bowed slightly. Giggling coyly behind their feathered fans, the ladies departed. As soon as they left, Yzak froze Dearka with a scornful gaze. "Like I said. Tacky."

"Not your type?" Dearka chuckled. "I hope you're aware that one of them was the Ambassador's daughter."

"Really?" He replied with wide-eyed mock incredulity. "Which one? They're all hideous."

Dearka chortled. "Jule, you're the worst."

Yzak's mouth turned up in a humorless smile. "You laughed; I was merely stating a fact."

A waiter passed by with a tray of champagne. Dearka took two glasses. "Here," he offered Yzak. "This should soothe your offended senses." He sipped and nodded his approval. "Vintage Cristal. Perfect."

Yzak lifted a shoulder in an elegant shrug and sipped. "I prefer Dom Perignon, but this is acceptable."

"It's vintage," Dearka repeated in a tone that brokered no argument. "I think I'll stay for three glasses more."

Yzak's eyebrows rose. "Won't you be dancing later?"

"I don't see anyone pretty enough to dance with." Dearka grinned mischievously. "Why? Will you?"

That nonchalant shrug once more. "Perhaps, if there's nothing better to do. You know I'm staying only because Mother's here."

Like any privileged young man of that time, Yzak was schooled in the art of dance. Although he failed to show enthusiasm in his classes, he learned quick and often impressed his teachers. Now Yzak neither loved nor hated dancing. He merely saw it as a necessary social function when good manners called for it. He believed he could come to love it though, for it was relaxing and pleasant, but only with the right partner. Someone graceful, elegant, and mysterious; so far removed from the simpering clingy ladies he always ended up with. Someone like --

"I thought Hahnenfuss was coming?" Dearka asked.

"Hm?" Yzak gave him a sharp look at the mention of her name.

"Her father's over there, but I don't see her."

Yzak saw the tall, dignified man talking with a white-haired man. "Yes, she said so, but perhaps she changed her mind." All the same, he scanned the crowd and scowled. There had to be more than 200 people milling about.

Shiho Hahnenfuss - her ethereal face floated into his thoughts. She'd joined the Joule Team shortly before the end of the Bloody Valentine war, a mere four months ago. His relationship with her had been strictly professional; war afforded no time for frivolity. During the course of their acquaintance he'd caught her sneaking glances at him and although he ignored them, he sometimes wondered what they meant, often falling quiet whenever it passed his mind. Dearka teased him mercilessly about it.

_Just ask her out, weirdo. _Yzak would get defensive and berate Dearka till the blond walked out, still smirking.

"Yzak, dear." Someone interrupted from behind him, and Yzak whirled, for a moment thinking that he had conjured the dark-haired beauty just by thinking of her. But instead of Shiho, his mother and a honey-blond girl smiled at him.

People turned to look at them, and for once Yzak knew his mother did not own the spotlight. The girl was fair-skinned and rosy-cheeked with brilliant green eyes like emeralds. Her figure was svelte; a form-fitting teal satin ball gown hugged her curves and pushed her breasts up, the tops of which peeked tastefully over the lace edging of the bodice.

"Mother…?" He stole a glance at the honey-blond beside her, and was mortified to meet her gaze, eyes twinkling as if amused at the reaction she no doubt always elicited from the opposite sex.

"Gentlemen, this is Charisse Watson, the niece of Councilwoman Thea. Ms. Watson, my son Yzak and his friend Dearka Elthman, son of Tad Elthman of the Council."

"Good evening, Ms. Watson." Dearka took her hand and kissed it. The girl laughed softly.

"Pleasure." Yzak replied. Exactly the opposite of what he felt, yet he knew how to conduct himself properly in social affairs. He bowed in acknowledgement, and she smiled.

"Her father is vying for a council seat in the next election," Ezaria continued, "and Charisse herself is interested in pursuing a career in the foreign service."

"A very interesting and noble pursuit," Dearka interjected. Yzak need not look at Dearka to know he was hooked. And what normal male wouldn't be? She was simply breathtaking.

"Thank you Mr. Elthman. It is not often I meet someone who appreciates what I do."

"Indeed." Yzak knew to keep his tone polite, at the very least.

"Ms, Watson is visiting from December City for a month and I think it would please her to know some of our friends here." Ezaria gave Yzak a meaningful look; he sighed inwardly.

"Very well." This song-and-dance number he knew by heart - his mother had subjected him to it countless times. He offered his arm. "There's not a lot of people I know here, but I can introduce you to some of the stuffed shirts here."

Ezaria's eyebrows rose in warning. Charisse laughed again and took his arm.

"I'm used to them, don't worry."

"Mother, Dearka." His eyes met Dearka's, and Dearka noted with amusement the well-concealed annoyance he saw in that look. "Excuse us."

- to be continued -


	4. Yzak x Shiho: Fortune continued

-1**Author's Note:** This is the second and last part of "Fortune Smiles on Lovers", an Yzak x Shiho fic for 10whores on LJ. Special thanks again to **SlvrSoleAlchmst**, who has been a loyal reviewer. You make my day! To **sunlite **and **Housenka** (one of the notorious diehard YxS fans out here) - I'm happy you like my fic! I hope you like this ending. :P This is dedicated to all of you.

**Title: **Fortune Smiles on Lovers

**Theme: **Ballroom Dancing

**Word Count:** 1362

**Summary: **Shiho sights Yzak with another woman at a ball. Slightly AU.

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

----------------------

Before she even realized she was in love, Shiho Hahnenfuss found herself heartbroken.

She'd arrived late. Overwhelmed by the number of people present, she discreetly searched the room for Yzak. It's not like they agreed to meet, but who knows? Perhaps he'd been obliquely asking her out when he brought up the topic of the ball two days ago.

When she finally spotted the back of his head across the room, she'd started towards him - only to stop when she realized he wasn't alone. Now, hidden behind a column, she gazed at her Commander and the beautiful blonde clinging onto his arm like a leech. Jealousy gnawed at her heart. Shiho never thought of Yzak as the type who reveled in blatant admiration - a female tendency that always embarrassed Shiho to be part of the species. She thought it cheap and low, and thus had always been careful to keep her emotions in check.

A condescending voice spoke up in her head:

_Men don't like prudes, dear. That's why he's never asked you for a date. _

She silenced the voice harshly, focusing on the pair. While the girl's flushed face and sparkling eyes showed her delight, Yzak's staid expression said otherwise.

A cruel laugh in her head. _Don't get your hopes up. Just because he's not smiling doesn't mean he's bored. When have you ever seen him smile, hmm? _

As she watched, Yzak spoke. The blond giggled and tiptoed, whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed a faint pink, sending the girl into giggles again. Shiho felt her heart give a painful squeeze.

She'd never been vain but she'd taken special care to prepare herself tonight, not because of the occasion but because Yzak would be here. The purple low-cut, satin-faced taffeta gown perfectly matched her eyes and heightened her porcelain skin. She'd polished her hair with a silk scarf till it gleamed under the light. She hadn't needed heavy make-up, being the natural beauty that turned heads in a plain T-shirt and cargo jeans. Nonetheless, despite approving glances she received from the men in the hall, misery shrouded her.

The waltz orchestra played the opening strains of Tchaikovsky's _Waltz of the Flowers._ The celebrant and her husband had the first dance; couples flocked to the dance floor afterwards, Yzak and his date among them. Shiho watched his hand settle on her waist and she smile up at him, stepping close, and her chest tightened painfully. She only realized she was staring when a voice sighed from behind her:

"You're going to bore a hole in him, princess."

Shiho whirled and found herself staring into the lavender eyes of First Officer Dearka Elthman.

He flashed her a knowing smile and looked over her shoulder to the dance floor. His lips curled in distaste. "Ugh, look at that. What a toad. Waste of a good girl."

She blinked, and looked to her right, then to her left. No one there, so he must be speaking to her. "I…beg your pardon, sir?"

Dearka snorted. "Not 'sir'. That's too stuffy for me. Look," he spread out his hands, palms up, in apology. "He usually dances much better than that. Hamamura-sensei would kill herself if she saw this."

Shiho could only stare at him in confusion.

Dearka noticed the look and dazzled her with another smile. "His dance teacher."

She glanced over her shoulder. Yzak and her moved in perfect timing, although he was obviously stiff with his movements. She turned away.

"Good for him. Excuse me." She moved forward but Dearka blocked her way.

"Wait, where are you going?"

A pause. Then: "Home."

"What? Aren't you going to dance?"

Shiho looked up, a hard smile on her face. "There's no one to dance with, is there?" She stepped around Dearka and barely took two steps when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled. Her heels slid out from under her and she flailed her free arm. Dearka spun her around and deftly caught her.

Shaking his head, he gripped her wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. "You two are _impossible." _Alarmed,she tried to squirm away but his hold tightened.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she hissed as his arm encircled her waist and his hand gripped hers.

"Not yet. Relax." He began to sway to the music, literally pulling her along. She narrowed her eyes. He answered with a guileless look.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Leave it all up to me." Another one of those charming grins.

Resigned to whatever cryptic plan Dearka was hatching, Shiho relaxed and followed his lead. She enjoyed dancing. She had studied ballet as a child and had been offered a scholarship to the prestigious Imperial Ballet Academy but despite her amazing talent her father had disapproved, saying it was a waste of her intelligence.

As they twirled and turned, she closed her eyes and imagined Yzak as her partner - his beautiful face up close, one soft hand around her waist and another twined into her hand; them alone on the floor under a starry sky, moving in perfect unison…

Then suddenly, a painful squeeze on her hand. Her eyes flashed open, annoyed at the interruption. Dearka cocked an eyebrow and glanced to the side. She followed his gaze and her heart skipped a beat.

One couple away, icy blue eyes stared back with mild surprise. Then they flickered to Dearka and narrowed. Shiho glanced at Dearka and saw the blond waggle his eyebrows and wink at Yzak. She turned to Yzak and winced. If looks could kill, Dearka'd be worm-meat now. His partner, probably noticing his missed steps, glanced up and followed his gaze. Cold green eyes zeroed on Shiho. Thankfully Dearka decided to do a half-turn then, blocking her gaze.

The music ended a few moments later, and Dearka spun her around with a flourish. The tense episode fresh in her mind, Shiho immediately scanned the crowd for Yzak, but he'd disappeared. Disappointment and confusion showed on her face when she confronted Dearka.

"What was _that_ all about?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Polite applause could be heard all around as the birthday couple curtsied and took their places once more in the center of the floor. Violins played the opening strains of Strauss' _Tales of the Vienna Woods._

Dearka merely smiled and stepped back. "Just kickstarting fate. Now, it's time to rescue the fine damsel from the evil grouch." He bowed his head. "He loves Viennese waltzes. You'll be fine." With a twinkle in his eye, Dearka walked away.

Heart pounding loudly, Shiho watched him walk away. She recalled the intensity of Yzak's glare at Dearka.

_Just kickstarting fate._

She started after Dearka when a familiar voice spoke: "Hahnenfuss."

Her breath caught in her throat and she turned.

Silver hair framed his face like pure light. Eyes, moments ago brimming with poison, were now soft and…hesitant? If she read them correctly…?

She stood straighter - force of habit.

"Sir."

His brow furrowed and for once, Yzak Joule seemed lost for words.

Her heart beat loudly in her ears. She'd never stood this close to him; as far as she'd observed. no one but Dearka stood lesser than an arm's length to Yzak.

He frowned deeply, and for a moment Shiho believed he would rebuke her for staring. She dropped her gaze to his chest.

He coughed; there was an impatient undertone to it.

"I…would like to dance with you."

Her head shot up, eyebrows arched in incredulity, wondering if she'd heard correctly. "Pardon me, sir?" She was startled to see his cheeks turn a faint pink.

"If you please?" He held out a hand.

She could only stare at it in shock. To his credit, he did not withdraw it. And after a few moments, when the world had stopped swaying, a smiling Shiho took his hand and they stepped onto the dance floor.

Unbeknownst to them, a few couples away Dearka watched them and smiled.

"Bingo," he murmured.

Charisse looked up at him with a questioning look, and he settled his hand around her waist and turned away, leaving the bashful pair to their privacy.

- end -


	5. Yzak x Ezaria: Birthday

-1**Title:** Just the Two of Us

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **976

**Summary:** Yzak comes home to a special treat from his mother. (Strictly fluff, slightly AU)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny nor its characters. They belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise.

One month onboard a ship seeing the same faces and talking of the same things, reviewing charts and maps in clockwork monotony, one dull month patrolling the placid stillness of space wasteland bored Yzak Joule to tears, to that kind of lethargy one gets when he sits too long under the shade of a tree on a hot and quiet summer day.

This was compulsory immersion, a requirement for advancement to senior year at the Academy. A necessary bore.

It was thus unsurprising that, upon docking at Aprilius City, Yzak practically skipped down the ramp of the _Monterey_. That he ran to meet his waiting mother at the terminal lobby. That he started conversation with her - a first, since Ezaria had always baited the unsociable boy in, always to his reluctance

Lounging in the spacious backseat of the limousine, he turned to her and asked, "Mother, the territory in between L3 and L4, is it under PLANT control?"

She blinked, her eyebrows lifting in question. "It's not, but we maintain a strong presence because the Mendel colony attracts radicals. Why do you ask?"

Yzak frowned at the answer. "Nothing. It's just that we spotted _not_ a single ship during the entire duration of the patrol."

Ezaria's concern dissolved into a smile. "If there were any radicals around, they'd certainly hide from patrols."

"But you just said --"

"I said it _attracts_, but I didn't say there _were." _She laughed softly. "You need to listen more, Yzak dear. It makes for good conversation."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Sadly, my skills have declined from disuse as there was nothing but stupid gossip and hearsay onboard. I chalk it up to a mild form of space madness."

She uttered a mild _tsk_. "That's a shame. I would've loved to hear what the plebeians gossip about."

Appalled, he goggled at her. "Mother!"

Ezaria dimpled in delight. "Oh Yzak, I do enjoy shocking you. But you must know that I value every bit of information I hear. Information is power."

"The wrong information can ruin you."

"Are you implying I don't know what's right and wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that! I --" Yzak reddened and quieted down. He could never win an argument with his mother.

Another laugh escaped her and she settled deeper into the plush leather. "I can see you're concerned. It's quite touching. But don't worry about me." She reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Anyway, I've a surprise for you at home."

"At home?" Yzak echoed. It was then he noticed with surprise that she wasn't wearing the severe Council uniform. Instead, a dark houndstooth-patterned suit clung to her slender frame. "Aren't you working?"

"Working? Don't be silly. Not when I'm seeing my only son after a month. " She patted his hand. "Now relax. I know you've had a long trip."

Relaxing never came easy while one waited for Ezaria Joule's surprises. Yzak knew his mother well enough to expect something…well, totally unexpected.

The limousine pulled into the wide paved driveway and they disembarked. Ezaria led the way to the house, a fidgety Yzak behind her. He followed her into the foyer, past the grand staircase, the morning room, and the cedar-lined study. Down the grand hallway with its marble statues and oil paintings of flowers and long-dead ancestors. They turned right, away from Ezaria's private study and French doors that opened onto the garden, and towards the dining room. As they neared, the smell of baked meat and herbs and fresh hot apple pie assailed his nostrils.

Savoring the scents, Yzak realized how much he'd missed a home cooked meal. Ship food actually sucked. He'd just been convincing himself otherwise during the course of the patrol lest he die of self-induced starvation.

Ezaria threw open the dining room doors and Yzak's mouth dropped open in astonishment at the sight that welcomed him. On the long silk-draped table a plethora of dishes covered every space possible. Steaming bowls of mixed vegetables, baked fish, an assortment of steaks and sweetbreads, twirly pasta blanketed with bubbly cheese, two sides of beef and a stack of baby back ribs, pies and gelatin and fruit salad. Food that could've fed the two of them and their nine servants three times a day for the next two weeks.

He turned to his mother, groping for words.

"Is this. Uhm. Where's the charity?" Yzak blurted out, knowing his mother's fondness for such things.

"Charity?" She repeated, obviously baffled. "What do you…Oh!" She eyes sparkled, and she pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "Don't tell me you weren't expecting this? It was your birthday two days ago. Or did you forget it?"

His eyebrows shot up as he realized he indeed had forgotten. And no one had greeted him because they knew he'd kill them.

Looking down at Yzak's expression, Ezaria raised a hand to her mouth to hide a smile. She stepped forward and mussed his hair.

"So you _did_ forget. But just because you did doesn't mean _I_ did."

He looked around the room in apprehension, as if expecting a flood of raucous loud gluttons to erupt from behind the window drapes and the carved cherry wood chairs. "…You didn't invite anyone, did you?"

"Knowing how you hate celebrating," she flicked a finger up for quiet when he blustered a half-hearted defense. "I've been aware of that, and I think I'm partly to blame because of all those parties I organized before - "

"It's all right Mother, really -" His cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

"Children's parties are acceptable till the age of seven, not fourteen." She smiled ruefully. "This year is different. It's just the two of us."

"But --"

Her eyes flashed a friendly warning. "Enough now. Unless you really want me to start calling people? They've actually been asking about your party."

He quieted down. "Sorry," he mumbled, eyes downcast. He hated those parties because of all the rubberneckers and well-wishers who flocked to their home in droves, but he knew she enjoyed organizing them for him. And he appreciated the effort, really, but the result ---

He jumped when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, much to her amusement.

"Don't tell you're too old for a birthday kiss? Happy birthday, Yzak dear."

And miserable, reclusive Yzak Joule, he shook his head and smiled back.

** end**

**Author's Note: **August 8 is Yzak's birthday! This is belated but my birthday gift for him. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Tell me how I did. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you!


	6. Yzak x Gilbert: Extra Credit

**Author's Note: **Finally, an update! I've been working on this story for a week. Funny, crack is supposed to be random and don't get me wrong, this IS random (especially towards the end), but I tend to go overboard and OOC, so here's the (hopefully) IC version. Enjoy, and as always, I appreciate a review. :P

**Title: **Extra Credit

**Pairing: **Yzak x Gilbert (Theme 10, hydrogen)

**Rating: **T for language and implied shonen-ai

**Warning:** Total CRACK inspired by a Gil/Yzak doujin. :P

**Summary: **Yzak is failing Chemistry class and Professor Dullindal decides to give him 'extra credit'.

**Word Count:** 2433

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor claim to own, Gundam SEED/Destiny nor its characters. They belong to their creator Yoshiyuki Tomino.

----------

The dismissal bell rang long and loud, masking the low groan of relief that rose from the students. Professor Dullindal's weeklong Chemistry class had been pure torture and had culminated in a 100-item surprise quiz today. Slumped in their seats, everyone looked like overcooked vegetables. The ones who managed to stand shuffled to the door like arthritic old men. Even Athrun Zala, erstwhile top seed of the class, dropped his head to the armrest with a heavy thud.

"He's on his fuckin' period," Dearka grumbled as he and Yzak joined the line for the door.

Yzak glanced at the dejected form of Athrun. "Who, Zala?" His weariness lifted a little and he smirked. "I think he's upset because he failed the test."

"The hell do I care about Zala? I meant Dullindal. And you didn't fail?" Dearka snorted in contempt. "What are you, Mr. Brain?"

"Just what do you mean by that, huh?!" Yzak hedged and glowered at Dearka.

Dearka sighed loudly, with drama. "See! You can't even understand what I said, and you expect me to believe _you_ passed that nightmare exam?"

"Hah! Not just 'passed', dweeb." Yzak poked Dearka hard in the chest. "_Aced_ it. Aced it like icing on a cake."

Dearka goggled at him. "'Icing on a cake'? What?" He began to laugh. "Dear heavens, that is _so_ gay," he continued in between gasps of laughter.

Yzak turned beet-red as he groped for words, and finally shot back, "Well, what normal teenager says 'dear heavens'?! Of course, an _abnormal _teenager!" He smirked in triumph.

"B-brilliant." Dearka recovered from his fit and rolled his eyes. "Remind me _not_ to ask you for comebacks." He smirked when Yzak began to sputter angrily. "Stop, you're spraying me with spit. Nasty."

"Dearka you fuc--"

They both jumped at the loud, deliberate cough from behind. The smiling face of Professor Dullindal jumped out at them and they shrank back. Nothing good comes from a smile like that.

"I couldn't help but overhear you boys. Unfortunately Cadet Jule, you're failing my class…"

"Told ya," Dearka gloated.

"…And you, Cadet Elsman, are passing my class."

Dearka stopped in mid-gloat, mouth frozen in a grin. "What?"

"You're passing my class," Dullindal repeated. "And he's not." He nodded at Yzak.

"Oh. Really." The grin began to falter as Dearka shot Yzak a nervous look, and took a big step away. "Oops."

"SO!" Yzak shouted, advancing on Dearka. His comically-red face would've been hilarious without the death-glare blazing in his eyes. "Trying to steal the number one spot from me huh? You snake! Why I ought to --"

"He's not number one. Far from it," Dullindal said smoothly, stepping between the two boys. "And from the sound of it, _you_ want to be number one."

"Damn right," Yzak muttered, shooting a dirty look at the bewildered Dearka.

"How am I passing, I flunked the last two quizzes?" Dearka asked from behind the professor.

"You're mistaken. You passed." Dullindal looked over his shoulder and smiled at Dearka. "Now, go home and study more. You have to keep your grades up."

"Yeah, we were just leaving. C'mon Yzak."

"No I'm not, not anymore! Jerk." Yzak turned his nose up at him.

Dullindal's smile grew wider. "Oh, which reminds me, Cadet Jule - I need an assistant for an experiment at the lab. If you're not going home, I think this is a good opportunity to raise your grades. This counts as extra credit."

Dearka could almost hear Yzak's ears clap at the mention of "extra credit". His shoulders slumped and he watched the cheery Yzak leave with Dullindal.

"You're passing?" Athrun raised his head from the armrest. "How?"

"Beats me." Dearka shrugged, scratching his head. He sat down beside Athrun, deciding to wait for Yzak to finish.

"What's the experiment about, sir?" Yzak could not keep the bounce out of his step as he entered the dark Chemistry lab, Dullindal following close behind.

"It's…" Dullindal paused and frantically ran through his mental file of experiments as he shut the door tight behind him. Too bad there was no lock on the door.

Truth is, there was no experiment he needed help with at the lab. Not he, the super-genius Gilbert Dullindal.

"It's titled "Gaseous Transition in Muonic Hydrogen and the Electron's Induced Pseudoscalar Coupling," he replied, barely missing a beat.

"The _what?" _Yzak exclaimed before realizing he shouldn't have made his ignorance obvious. His hands flew to his mouth and realizing again that this action gave him away, he pretended to cough fitfully.

Dullindal chuckled softly from behind him and patted his back. "Are you all right?"

Yzak drew out the "coughing fit" to make it seems plausible, letting it peter out.

"Yes sir, I'm fine."

"That's good. Chemicals get to you?" The thumps stopped and became slow firm caresses down Yzak's back.

"Uh, yes…?" Yzak said, unnerved by the sudden intimate touch. He took a step away from Dullindal. "I'll turn on the lights, it's too dark here." The professor's hand dropped back to his side. Relieved, he hurried to the wall and flicked the switches on.

"Here's the list of materials I need you to get." He raised a piece of paper. "Everything's in that closet." He pointed to a solitary closet at the far end of the room.

Yzak nodded, picked up the list, and went to the closet. It was a narrow walk-in type around ten feet long. The shelves were neat but crowded with bottles of chemicals, petri dishes, and test tubes.

Dullindal waited a few minutes. Any time now, Yzak would ask for his help. And like before, with the other "assistants" he had, Yzak did.

"Professor," Yzak's head popped out of the door. "I can't find the hydrogen. I've looked everywhere but it's not here."

He looked up from the table he'd been arranging with a nonplussed look. "Oh? It was there yesterday. Check the yellow shelf."

"That's exactly where I checked."

"Well, it _should_ be there. It's not like it could walk away on its own." He pushed himself from the table. "Let me help you find it." With a small secret smile he followed the youth into the closet.

Fifteen minutes without Yzak was enough to bore Dearka to tears. Athrun had left minutes ago, leaving him all by himself. He walked into the empty hallway, looking to the left, where Yzak and the Professor had disappeared, then to the right, towards the staircase and the exit. Shrugging, he decided to follow his ill-tempered friend. It's not like the Professor told him he couldn't watch and learn, anyway.

The yellow shelf leaned against the 'dead end' of the walk-in closet. Lined on three sides with shelves, the narrow space couldn't accommodate two people standing shoulder to shoulder, so Yzak moved to step around the professor to give him room. Dullindal, however, blocked his way. Yzak looked up, trying to hide his unease at how close they stood to each other.

"Excuse me sir, I need to move out of the way so you can…uh. Search around."

"Don't worry, I can see quite well." Dullindal leaned forward, as if to peruse the shelves. Yzak stepped back and his calves hit something hard. He glanced over his shoulder and saw he was backed against the shelf. Panic flared when the professor took another step forward, whittling the distance between them to less than a foot.

Dullindal grinned. Against the light, he looked sinister. He reached forward and Yzak shrank back, ridiculous thoughts of facial caresses and hair-stroking crowding his mind. At the last moment, Dullindal's hand turned a degree to the right and went past his head to move canisters and bottles about. Yzak breathed a sigh of relief.

"There it is. It's behind the nitrogen. Can't blame you for missing it. Let me get it." He leaned forward, bracing himself against the shelf frame, completely blocking the small space Yzak had tried to squeeze through earlier. Their bodies touched; his face neared the youth's, closer and closer. He could see the lovely flecks of gunmetal gray in the boy's blue eyes, eyes that were now wide with fear. He smiled down at him and for a heartbeat considered satisfying his intense longing for the boy with a kiss when --

_BLAM!_

Yzak's head whipped towards the door where a wide-eyed Dearka stood looking at them.

"Dearka!" The blond's face had never seemed more angelic as it did now. He struggled frantically under Dullindal, who frowned and glared over his shoulder .

"Uhm." Dearka blinked at the pair. "Hi? The experiment's over?"

Dullindal pushed himself off Yzak and turned to face Dearka, careful to keep Yzak boxed in. "Didn't I tell you to go home? Why are you still here?"

Dearka shrugged. "I was bored. And Yzak and I go home together."

"I remember he said he's not going with you. And you're trespassing." Dullindal put his hands on his hips.

"Trespassing?" Dearka repeated incredulously and crossed his arms over his chest. "This isn't your property! This is school property!"

Dullindal raised an eyebrow and pointed to the closet door. Tacked askew onto it was a piece of white paper that proclaimed, "Gilbert Dullindal's Private Closet" in bold red paint.

"Oh. I missed that." Dearka nodded and stepped back. Then he frowned; Yzak felt a lift of hope. "Wait! Why do you own a closet in the Chem Lab?!"

"Part of the perks, I suppose." He pushed the can of red paint under the shelf with his foot.

Understanding dawned in his eyes. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'll just wait outside then."

"Dearka you idiot!!!" Yzak screamed in frustration. Dearka grimaced and rubbed his ears.

"Geez Yzak, what's your problem? Just come out of the closet. I'll wait for you." He pulled the door shut, cutting off a stream of obscenities and a deeper maniacal laughter from inside.

Just then, his cellular phone beeped. He pulled it out and read the text message.

The professor turned back to panicked boy, leering at him. "So, Cadet Jule - or shall I say Yzak? You can't know how long I've been --"

Three loud knocks interrupted him. Pursing his lips in annoyance, he ignored it and continued, "You've been a very good student in class, and you deserve ---"

The knocks turned to an insistent hammering on the door. "Yzak! Hey Yzak! Open up!" Dearka hollered through the door. "Yzaaaak, I need to tell you something!" Dearka began to pound the door with a volley of rhythmic knocks. With both hands, it sounded.

Knowing he wouldn't make any progress with the ape wrecking his door, Dullindal answered it with barely-concealed impatience.

"_What_." Glowering, he planted himself square in front of Dearka.

"Oh, hi, 'scuse me sir, it's Yzak." He tiptoed and peeked over Dullindal's shoulder. "Oi Yzak! Your mom told me to remind you about your facial! She said you're due there in half an hour."

Dullindal and Yzak froze, then simultaneously facefaulted.

"We also need to pass by the pet store coz your bunny's out of pellets," Dearka continued, failing to notice the alarming shade of red Yzak's face had become.

"And, what was that, wait," he raised the phone to scroll through the message, "she if you wanna schedule an appointment for a manicure/pedicure, coz the lady's at your house right now," Dearka finished with a smile.

Dullindal sneaked a curious glance at Yzak's hands. "Shiny perfect nails," he murmured.

Yzak drew a deep breath to scream at Dearka, when suddenly --

"Bunnies? A manicure/pedicure?" Athrun popped up from behind Dearka and peered in at Yzak.

Dearka, Dullindal, and Yzak all jumped a foot in the air at Athrun's voice - and total chaos ensued.

"Dude!" Dearka yelled, "You'll give me a heart attack! Where the hell did you come from?"

"I followed you here."

"You left before I did! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Actually I overheard the professor earlier, and thought to ask for credit too." Athrun boldly stepped up to Dullindal. "Sir, I'm failing your class and I need extra credit."

"What!" A rabid Yzak turned on Athrun. Thoughts of Dullindal the Pervert flew from his mind. "Zala you mongrel, don't you even _dare_! This is _my _extra credit and hell if you're stealing it! Go away!" He hollered.

Athrun ignored him. "Sir, if there's a report you need done, or an experiment, or maybe I can carry your books home --"

"Zala! He asked _me_, not you, so quit it!"

"You can't possibly do everything he needs done!"

"Oi, Yzaaaak," Dearka shouted over the din, "Come _on_, your mom will kill me if you're late."

"Professor, I'm failing. I've never failed. This is humiliating. My father - Councilman Zala, as I'm sure you're aware of - won't be pleased."

"Oi Zala! Namedropping! Foul!"

Dearka waved extravagantly to catch Yzak's attention. "Get your butt in gear, oh loud one. You've got a bunny to feed and a mom to meet. Come on!"

Dullindal put a weary hand to his head. Nothing ruined a well-built sexual tension like three boys hollering in a space slightly bigger than a toilet stall.

"My ears are bleeding," he muttered. He decided to escape - and proceeded to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Nooo!" Yzak shrieked, fingers splayed across his cheeks. "What about my extra credit? MY extra credit?!!"

"Professor, don't go!" Athrun cried, kneeling on the floor beside the puddle. "I've had straight A's in every subject since kindergarten. I need the extra credit!"

"Professor! That is so cool! I don't need extra credit but if you show me how to do that, you can give them some of my points!" Dearka grinned, running up to the puddle.

"I don't hear anything! Goodbye students!" He melted happily through the floorboards. A minute later, all that remained was the teacher's crumpled uniform.

Dearka wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Can't he melt WITH his clothes on?"

"Shit!" Athrun cursed "Now I'll never pass Chem!"

"You scared him away! It's all your fault!" Yzak roared.

"I've every right to be here!"

"Grade hog!" Yzak snapped,

"Speak for yourself!"

"Why you---!"

Dearka sighed loudly. "Geez, what's the big deal about extra credit? If you studied harder, you'd pass, just like me." He blew on his nails and buffed them on his shirt.

A dead silence quickly descended, and when Dearka looked up he realized he'd said the wrong thing. Eyes blazing, the two boys advanced on him. He stepped back, and after a tense moment, turned tail and dashed out of the lab.

"DEARKAAAA!"

- end -

**A/N: **Whew! That was crazy! How did you find it? Drop me a line if you wanna cheer me up :P Thank you for reading!


End file.
